Funny How Love Is
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Recueil de textes (OS ou drabbles) qui tourneront tous autour des Ineffables Husbands [Crowley/Aziraphale] et de la relation qu'ils entretiennent. Ils seront tous indépendants les uns des autres et les ratings varieront. Texte 4 : Feu le flan.
1. Le démon callipyge

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Terry Pratchett et à Neil Gaiman. La série TV vient d'Amazon Prime.

Le titre du recueil vient de la chanson du même nom de Queen, que j'ai trouvée très appropriée.

**Informations :** les thèmes et les ratings de ces textes vont varier. Ce sera toujours précisé dans l'en-tête, afin que vous puissiez éviter ce qui ne vous intéresse pas le cas échéant. Vous trouverez ici des choses écrites à diverses occasion, parfois pour des défis, souvent pour le simple plaisir de passer un peu plus de temps auprès des Ineffable Husbands.

Peut-être aimerez-vous ces textes !

* * *

**Texte 1 :** _Le démon callipyge_. Aziraphale a choisi Florence comme nouveau lieu de rendez-vous et, après un temps certain de recherches infructueuses, Crowley finit par le dénicher derrière le _David_ de Michel-Ange. Oui, derrière.

Sur mon compte Ao3 (Maeglin_Surion), un fanart accompagne ce texte. Je ne peux malheureusement pas le mettre ici, mais comme ça, si jamais ça vous dit, vous pourrez toujours le voir !

**Rating :** tous publics.

* * *

**Le démon callipyge**

**Florence, Italie, 2019.**

Crowley grogna ostensiblement. Pour une fois, c'était Aziraphale qui avait choisi leur ville de rendez-vous. Évidemment, il avait choisi Florence. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, Florence avait Botticelli, la Galleria degli Uffizi, le Ponte Vecchio, et bien sûr quelques excellents _trattorie_. Et Dante. Oui, Florence avait aussi Dante*. Cependant, Aziraphale n'avait pas été particulièrement clair quant au lieu précis de leur rencontre. Crowley avait donc arpenté la moitié de la cité avant de se souvenir de la Galerie des Offices.

Il devait bien admettre que cette ville n'était pas dépourvue d'intérêt et il y avait même quelques bons souvenirs, mais il s'y trouvait également des choses dont il n'avait plus _du tout_ envie d'entendre parler.

Soudain, il tomba en arrêt en plein milieu de la galerie : Aziraphale tournait assidûment autour d'un très grand et non moins fameux nu. Crowley déglutit ; cette statue était justement l'une des choses qu'il aurait préféré éviter de croiser. Évidemment, l'ange avait l'air particulièrement intéressé et venait de se planter face au monumental fessier qu'il observait d'un œil critique. Alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir à un moyen à la fois discret et efficace de l'éloigner, Crowley l'entendit murmurer :

« Le _David_ de Michel-Ange, fit-il d'un air pénétré. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps… de le regarder… correctement…

― Je préfère le Bernin, rétorqua aussitôt Crowley, les mains dans les poches. Où est-ce qu'on va manger ? »

Inconsciemment, il avait adopté son contrapposto caractéristique. Aziraphale l'observa d'un air absent, puis, peu à peu, une idée fit son chemin. Il fronça les sourcils, leva les yeux vers _David_ puis les écarquilla.

« Oh… Oh ! Tu… oh ! » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire.

Le démon devint écarlate et tendit une main suppliante.

« Le dos ! C'était juste… le dos ! » jura-t-il dans une vaine tentative pour se justifier. _Eh merde_, pensa-t-il. _Pourquoi Florence ? Sérieusement, pourquoi ?!  
_

« Nu ? l'interrogea Aziraphale, clairement désapprobateur.

― Hhrmm…

― Crowley ?

― Sspassquetucrois. »

L'espèce de sifflement qui parvint aux oreilles d'Aziraphale lui fit légèrement perdre patience.

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu Crowley, que diable viens-tu de dire ? » s'exclama-t-il. Un peu trop fort. Sa voix résonna sous le haut plafond. Quelques touristes s'arrêtèrent pour les observer. L'ange était sincèrement surpris par l'ampleur de sa réaction et déployait des efforts pour le moins honorables afin de n'en rien montrer. Le démon inspira profondément.

« Ce n'est _pas_ ce que tu crois, mon ange. » articula-t-il.

Aziraphale le jaugea quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis murmura :

« Je _crois_ que tu as posé _nu_ pour Michel-Ange.

― Euh, reprit Crowley. Oui, bon, tu… tu n'as pas tort… mais seulement de dos, mon ange. Je te le jure. »

L'ange en question ne se départit cependant pas de son air suspicieux et Crowley tourna la tête avec une moue boudeuse, marmonnant que Michel-Ange préférait de toute manière les hommes outrancièrement musclés et que, de fait, il n'était pas son type. _Ni lui le sien_. Évidemment, Aziraphale n'en manqua pas une miette, mais il réfléchissait. Crowley avait vraiment l'air misérable et il rougissait sévèrement. L'ange pensa alors vaguement qu'il avait peut-être réagit quelque peu excessivement, mais les événements des dernières semaines l'avaient rendu un tantinet nerveux. Un tantinet**…

« Comment l'as-tu connu ? demanda-t-il après avoir retrouvé son calme.

― Il m'a abordé dans la rue, fit Crowley en haussant les épaules. J'étais debout face à l'Arno. Je pensais… »

_À toi, stupide angelot, je pensais à toi !_ aurait-il voulu poursuivre. Bien sûr, il n'en fit rien et ajouta plutôt :

« Il m'a dit qu'il aimait ma posture et que c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Je, Crowley s'interrompit et soupira. Je savais qui il était. J'étais curieux de voir comment il travaillait. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas pour rien dans la capacité des humains à créer ces choses qu'on appelle "art", même si c'était il y a _très_ longtemps.

― Tu lui tournais le dos, tu n'as pas dû voir grand-chose de son art. » rétorqua aussitôt Aziraphale, les yeux fixés sur le postérieur du _David_.

Crowley soupira.

« J'ai posé, il a fait ses dessins, je me suis rhabillé et je l'ai regardé travailler. C'est tout. »

Le démon avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Aziraphale lui en voulait d'avoir posé, même nu… En fait, à bien y réfléchir, sa réaction ressemblait à un sentiment très humain… la jalousie… Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Bon sang… L'embarras de Crowley s'envola sitôt qu'il parvint à cette conclusion. Il se redressa et sourit comme il savait si bien le faire. L'ange, quant à lui, rougit immédiatement.

« Il ne m'a jamais touché, mon ange. Personne ne m'a jamais touché, je te le jure. » Et c'était vrai***.

Une petite grand-mère, qui les observait depuis le début, s'approcha et mit un coup de coude à Aziraphale.

« Vous devriez l'épouser. » lui dit-elle.

L'ange la dévisagea, complètement incrédule, et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Sérieusement, il a un style de _bandito_ très sexy, je trouve. Et si vous voulez mon avis, il est dingue de vous ! »

Elle lui sourit d'un air de conspirateur, leur fit un clin d'œil, puis s'éloigna en trottinant. L'ange et le démon la regardèrent disparaître comme une apparition mystique. Quelque part derrière Crowley, quelqu'un leva le pouce. Soudain, Aziraphale se sentit particulièrement stupide.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il.

Le modèle fit la moue et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Moi aussi. »

Un silence gênant s'installa quelques instants, les pieds sur la table et une bière à la main. Finalement, Crowley lui flanqua un coup de savate et fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte.

« Et si on allait manger ? Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir. » promis-t-il.

Aziraphale acquiesça et ils se mirent en route, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cependant, quand ils eurent retrouvé le soleil, l'ange reprit :

« Je suis désolé, Crowley. Je… J'étais…

― Jaloux ? » le démon ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ravi qu'il était.

Aziraphale estima que ce n'était plus le moment d'avoir l'air choqué. Il hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je me sens vraiment ridicule… Je veux dire…

― Ne le sois pas, mon ange, l'interrompit Crowley. J'aurais dû t'en parler.

― Non, tu n'y étais pas obligé, le reprit Aziraphale, mais j'apprécierais que tu le fasses. S'il te plaît.

― Bien sûr. »

* * *

*À l'époque, Crowley s'était plutôt bien entendu avec Dante. Il lui avait obligeamment fait visiter l'Enfer entre deux rush – en insistant l'air de rien sur le côté théâtral de l'affaire, après tout, c'est vendeur – et y avait gagné un exemplaire original de la toute première édition de 1555 de _La Divina Comedia_ (avec un seul _m _et le fameux encadré) qu'il n'avait jamais lu, mais qui était signé d'un affectueux « Pour Crowley, qui m'a davantage appris en une nuit qu'une vie en études » qui prêtait désagréablement à confusion.

**L'Apocalypse avortée n'était pas ce qui pesait le plus lourd dans la balance. En fait, Aziraphale avait plutôt mal vécu leur échange de corps : pratiquement toutes les choses qui avaient traversé son esprit pendant ce laps de temps avaient failli faire de lui un démon, un vrai.

***Comme Crowley se plaisait à le rappeler à voix haute à travers son appartement, il n'était pas un incube – et encore moins un succube – et certaines choses ne figuraient clairement pas dans ses obligations professionnelles. Par ailleurs, il avait toujours considéré pareil acte comme un don rare d'affection et de confiance qui ne pouvait être fait qu'à une seule personne, pour qui il allait, hélas, toujours trop vite.

* * *

_Bandito_ est le terme italien pour désigner un bandit, un mauvais garçon. Quant aux _trattorie_, ce sont des restaurants italiens typiques (singulier : _trattoria_). Oh, et _Callipyge_ signifie "qui a de belles fesses".

C'était surtout idiot, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même !

Au plaisir de lire vos impressions.

_Maeglin_


	2. Lévitique, 18:22

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Terry Pratchett et à Neil Gaiman. La série TV vient d'Amazon Prime.

* * *

**Texte 2 :** _Ce qu'il lui a appris_. Quelque part, à Londres, quelque chose est arrivé. Il se peut que ça soit une bonne chose. Il se peut que c'en soit une mauvaise. Quelque part, il y a un ange, et... eh bien, il pense définitivement beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

Inspiré par la belle chanson _A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square_ par David Arnold et Tori Amos.

**Rating :** tous publics.

* * *

**Lévitique, 18:22**

_Lévitique, 18:22 : Tu ne coucheras pas avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme. C'est une abomination._

C'est écrit.

Hum… Encore plus si tu es un ange, je suppose.

Allongé contre Crowley, Aziraphale soupire.

« Oups ? »

Non, ce n'est pas une réponse.

« J'ai glissé. »

Ça n'en est pas une non plus.

« J'ai trébuché » est déjà un peu plus correct.

Aziraphale lève les yeux vers la fenêtre, où brille la lune.

Qu'arrive-t-il à un ange qui commet le péché de chair avec un démon ?

Va-t-il déchoir ? Est-il destiné à brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer ?

Aziraphale préfère ne pas imaginer ce que l'Enfer lui ferait s'il y finissait.

Ou, plutôt, il ne sait que trop bien ce qui lui arriverait.

Et ça ne lui plait pas. Du tout.

Qui d'autre que Dieu peut faire déchoir un ange ?

Personne.

Les archanges peuvent le railler, ils n'ont aucun pouvoir.

Et Dieu se tait.

Dieu attend.

Dieu observe.

Aziraphale n'a aucune idée de ce qu'Elle en pense.

Mais il sait qu'il est là, chez Crowley, dans les bras de Crowley.

Il sait ce que Crowley lui a appris.

Il lui a appris la peur de perdre ceux que l'on aime.

Il lui a appris la douleur de l'absence.

Il lui a appris à céder à la tentation.

Il lui a appris à aimer.

Aujourd'hui, Aziraphale est heureux.

Ici, au lit… avec Crowley, _son_ démon.

Le lit où ils avaient fait l'amour.

À l'aube.

Un rossignol chante à Berkeley Square.

Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

Aimer n'est pas un péché.

Advienne que pourra.

Un jour viendra le Jugement Dernier.

Ce jour-là, il sera peut-être temps d'y penser.

Peut-être.


	3. Le Dixième

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Terry Pratchett et à Neil Gaiman. La série TV vient d'Amazon Prime.

* * *

**Texte 3 :** drabble de 117 mots écrit lors d'un atelier, en 7 minutes. Lors de ces ateliers du **Collectif NoName**, on écrit des textes de 100 mots (plus ou moins 10 pourcent) d'après les thèmes qu'on nous donne. **Nalou** m'a donné _Tardis_ avec la demande _Doctor Who Fusion_. Alors... voici.

**Rating :** tous publics. Spoilers (se passe après la série).

L'avantage et l'inconvénient des drabbles, c'est qu'ils sont courts. Peut-être qu'un OS sortira de celui-ci. Qui sait.

* * *

**Le Dixième**

Il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Aziraphale avait vu une chose étrange chez Crowley, lors de l'Échange.

Des statuettes qui ressemblaient à des trophées… bien rangées sur une étagère…

En s'approchant, il avait lu les inscriptions et avait froncé les sourcils.

Il y avait aussi une minuscule cabine téléphonique ouvragée, bleu nuit, juste à côté, sur laquelle on pouvait lire _Police Public Call Box_.

Crowley avait été fort gêné qu'il lui en parle.

Le démon avait bafouillé, rougit, s'était enfui, était revenu.

Finalement, il avait avoué.

Il avait voulu voir, essayer.

Jouer un rôle, être quelqu'un d'autre, pour une fois.

Un humain.

Un humain étrange, mais un humain tout de même.

Il avait été le Dixième.


	4. Feu le flan

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Terry Pratchett et à Neil Gaiman. La série TV vient d'Amazon Prime.

* * *

**Texte 4 :** _Feu le flan_. Italie, 2019. Les deux compères sont partis passer quelques vacances reposantes dans la plus fameuse botte terrestre et déambulent nonchalamment dans les ruines. Comme de juste, Aziraphale a un petit creux. Évidemment, il trouve une solution. Sans surprise, quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu et l'ensemble fait un bien heureux briard.

**Note 1 :** Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à Pompéi, que ce soit en 79, en 1631 ou en 2019, un jour peut-être mais pour l'instant non, alors... voilà. Ah et un briard (ou berger de brie) est un chien de grande taille avec beaucoup de poils et une très bonne tête.

**Note 2 :** Ce texte a été écrit lors d'un jeu avec Yzanmyo, LiliCatAll et Akirion. L'idée était de produire un texte en utilisant ces trois mots : Mosaïque, Cri et Flan.

**Rating :** tous publics.

* * *

**Feu le flan**

« Aziraphale… comment peux-tu… je veux dire, _ici_ ? fit Crowley en roulant des yeux.

― Chut ! Pas si fort ! On va se faire remarquer si tu…

― Si _je_ ? l'interrompit Crowley. Aziraphale, _tu_ es en train de manger ! » s'exclama-t-il en désignant du doigt la main que l'ange portait à sa bouche.

Aziraphale fit la moue et redescendit sa main.

« J'ai eu un petit creux. » rétorqua-t-il, légèrement vexé.

Crowley soupira et l'observa de derrière ses verres teintés. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du jour où Aziraphale s'était presque fait guillotiné pour avoir eu un petit creux. Heureusement, il n'y avait ni révolution, ni guillotine dans les parages aujourd'hui, mais… _sérieusement_ ?

« Tu sais où nous sommes, mon ange, n'est-ce pas ?

― Oh, bien sûr que je le sais. Nous passons des vacances en Italie. » répliqua distraitement Aziraphale, occupé à essayer de manger son dessert tandis qu'ils marchaient au milieu de la voie antique. Inutile de préciser que ce n'était pas une réussite. Un premier petit morceau lui échappa et s'écrasa par terre. L'ange étouffa un gémissement désespéré.

« Euh… Crowley, mon cher… pouvons-nous, euh… juste nous arrêter un petit moment ? S'il te plaît. »

Crowley s'arrêta net et le touriste qui le suivait manqua de le percuter. Il s'écarta _in extremis _en rouspétant, mais le démon l'ignora royalement ; il gardait les yeux fixés sur Aziraphale. L'ange avait trouvé un marchand qui – par on ne sait quel miracle – lui avait vendu un petit flan au caramel du commerce, en pot donc, et s'obstinait à essayer de le manger sans cuillère tout en marchant sur les pavés irréguliers des ruines de Pompéi.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas pratique, se plaignit-il.

― Redis-moi où tu as trouvé ce flan ? intervint Crowley.

― Mais tu sais bien qu'il y avait un marchand à l'entrée, répliqua l'ange.

― Je me souviens très bien de ce marchand, opina Crowley. Je me souviens aussi très bien du fait qu'il ne vendait que des churros et des glaces.

― Et des flans.

― Et _ce_ flan.

― Peu importe.

― Aziraphale… Je me souviens aussi accessoirement qu'il avait _Spiaggia di Rimini*_ écrit en rose fluo sur son chariot… »

L'ange décida d'ignorer son compagnon. Ils étaient toujours au beau milieu du chemin et les multiples touristes les contournaient en leur jetant des coups d'œil appuyés. Aziraphale faisait peine à voir, avec son petit flan dessert dans son plastique, opercule retiré, à essayer de le… boire…

« Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas un petit miracle histoire d'avoir une cuillère pour manger cette chose ?

― Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention avec des miracles inutiles. Déjà que nous sommes arrivés ici d'une manière plus que douteuse…

― Douteuse ? s'offusqua Crowley. Tu as refusé de prendre l'avion et le train.

― Et ?

― Et tu ne voulais pas voler non plus.

― Crowley…

― Et tu ne voulais pas que je conduise, ajouta-t-il encore.

― Mais enfin, Crowley, comment aurions-nous traversé la Manche en Bentley ? » rétorqua Aziraphale.

Crowley se demanda s'il plaisantait, mais l'ange le dévisageait d'un air choqué, alors il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : Aziraphale avait loupé un siècle de l'histoire franco-anglaise.

« Ils ont construit un tunnel sous la Manche, mon ange.

― Ah bon ? Quand ça ? » L'air de rien, il refaisait une tentative avec son dessert récalcitrant.

Le démon soupira. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

« Viens, mon ange, dit-il en tirant doucement sur sa manche.

― Je n'arriverais pas à le manger en marchant, lui fit remarquer Aziraphale.

― Tu n'y arrives pas non plus sans marcher, observa très justement Crowley. Viens. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. »

L'ange se désintéressa momentanément de sa sucrerie et risqua un coup d'œil alentour. Les ruines de Pompéi avaient quelque chose d'austère, d'inquiétant, parce qu'elles s'ouvraient largement sur le géant qui avait anéanti la ville : le Vésuve. Le gigantesque cône se dressait, menaçant, dans le prolongement de l'allée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Aziraphale n'avait pas été présent en 79, mais il se souvenait très bien de l'éruption de 1631. Il frissonna et emboita le pas de Crowley.

Le démon l'entraîna jusqu'à une zone plus abritée d'où la gueule de lave était invisible, et s'adossa à un mur plus que fatigué. Aziraphale lui sourit.

« Il fait plus frais ici, observa-t-il, pour meubler.

― Oui. »

Crowley tourna la tête vers la mosaïque qui s'étendait à leurs pieds et que les touristes essayaient de photographier en passant entre eux. Aziraphale suivit son regard et, après quelques secondes d'un silence habité par une réflexion profonde, il s'exclama :

« Je me souviens de cet endroit ! »

Derrière ses verres teintés, Crowley ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

« Oh Crowley, tu te rappelles ce jour ? C'était en… 70… 74 peut-être ?

― 76.

― 76, oui ! Le vin n'était pas fameux, ah on était encore loin du Château Margaux ! mais ces fruits de mer ! » Aziraphale avait l'air si habité que deux personnes arrêtèrent de se faufiler pour écouter.

Crowley marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

« En 1976 ? intervint quelqu'un.

― Oh, non, non, en 76, corrigea l'ange sans faire attention. Ah ! la ville était bien belle, à l'époque. On y mangeait très bien.

― Aziraphale, commença Crowley.

― Vous ne pouviez pas être là en 76 après Jésus-Christ, affirma quelqu'un d'autre.

― Bien sûr que si, rétorqua l'intéressé.

― Aziraphale.

― Oui, Crowley ?

― Nous n'étions pas là en 76. »

Le ton du démon était on ne peut plus équivoque, mais l'ange ne releva pas. Emporté par son élan, il poursuivit :

« Bien sûr que nous étions là. Je me souviens très bien de cette mosaïque ! J'y avais fait tomber ma coupe. Il soupira d'un air nostalgique et eut un sourire vaguement coupable. Le vin n'était peut-être pas fameux, mais l'ivresse venait vite. »

Le démon était si tendu qu'il en avait oublié de respirer il y a environ sept minutes et trente-deux secondes. Aziraphale, qui n'avait rien remarqué, continua de fouiller activement sa mémoire. Petit à petit, les souvenirs lui revenaient.

« C'était ici, tu ne te rappelles pas ? J'ai raccompagné un patricien qui avait trop bu et quand je suis revenu tu étais allongé là et tu…

― Il ne s'est _rien_ passé ici en 76 Aziraphale. » le coupa brusquement Crowley.

Il était écarlate. Lentement, le visage de l'ange vira dans des tons similaires.

« Tu…

― Stop.

― Nous…

― Aziraphale, _stop_.

― Oui. »

Plus aucun des deux ne respirait, désormais. Et la main d'Aziraphale, celle qui tenait le flan, descendit lentement à hauteur de la truffe d'un briard qui, s'il ne le voyait pas, le sentait très bien.

« Il quoi ? » intervint quelqu'un.

D'autres personnes s'étaient arrêtées et les observaient, curieuses de savoir.

« Il. Ne. S'est. Rien. Passé. Ici. En 76, articula lentement Crowley, la face rouge carmin.

― Non, compléta Aziraphale. Rien. Du tout. »

Il s'épongea le front avec son mouchoir et jeta un regard éploré vers le sol en mosaïque qui avait accueilli… non, il ne devait plus y penser. Mal à l'aise en raison de sa subite montée de température, il chercha quelque chose à faire pour détourner l'attention, et la seule idée qui lui vint fut de renouveler sa tentative de « boire » son flan au caramel. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'était le petit chenapan qui venait de retirer l'opercule destiné à annuler l'effet ventouse du flan contre le fond du pot.

Il leva donc le flan au-dessus de son visage, espérant le faire descendre suffisamment pour pouvoir en mordre un petit morceau, mais le dessert l'entendait autrement. Sans crier gare, il sauta hors du pot et s'écrasa sur la figure de l'ange avec un bruit mouillé. Par réflexe, celui-ci secoua la tête et la masse informe faite de caramel et de vanille alla s'aplatir sur la mosaïque.

Dévasté, l'ange regardait feu son flan couler lentement entre les tesselles, le caramel s'infiltrant pernicieusement sans qu'il ait pu y goûter. Crowley fixait la malheureuse tache d'un œil concentré, incapable de sortir la vision de 76 de son esprit – le flan n'aidant pas. Quant à l'enfant qui avait retiré l'opercule, il se moqua avec un « Mais monsieur, vous auriez dû prendre une cuillère ! » et l'un des hommes chargés d'extirper les touristes des lieux interdits au public poussa un cri strident qui mit tout le monde d'accord :

Aziraphale et Crowley s'écartèrent et partirent comme si c'était prévu et qu'il ne s'était rien passé (de toute façon, il ne s'était rien passé en 76 non plus).

L'enfant fut tiré en arrière par sa mère alors qu'il tentait de gober le flan en se penchant sous la barrière et elle l'entraîna à sa suite visiter le reste de Pompéi.

Les gens qui se demandaient ce qui s'était passé en 76 se remirent à déambuler dans le Pompéi de 2019 sans cesser de se demander à quoi avait bien pu servir cette mosaïque quand le vin n'était pas terrible mais que l'ivresse venait vite.

Le surveillant se passait les mains sur le visage en marmonnant des « Oh mio Dio* ! Oh mio Dio ! Oh mio Dio ! » désespérément désespérés.

Le briard qui avait par trois fois tenté de gober le flan qu'Aziraphale ne cessait de monter et de descendre au niveau de sa truffe tira sur sa laisse et en deux coups de langue et un aller-retour de poils façon balais brosse, feu le flan avait disparu et un bien heureux briard s'en allait en trottinant.

FIN.

* * *

*Plage de Rimini.

*Oh mon Dieu !


End file.
